09 Grudnia 2001
06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Zwierzęta świata; Błazen, król i zabójca; odc.5/6 Zabójca - żmija i jej sąsiedzi cz.1; serial dok.prod.duńskiej stereo; powt. 08:05 Czarodziejski peryskop; odc.25 Polarny portret; przyrodniczy serial dok.prod.angielskiej dzieci 08:30 Teleranek 09:00 Zew krwi; odc.13 Zdrada; Call of the Wild; 1999 serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:00 Tydzień 10:30 Więzy krwi; odc.10; serial prod.TVP 11:25 Dzieci nie ryby - głos mają 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:20 Przyjaciele 12:51 Wiadomości 13:05 Dwadzieścia jeden; odc.80; teleturniej stereo 13:40 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Villach/Austria/ 15:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15:55 Wybierz teledysk 16:15 To się wytnie! - wieczór kabaretowy z okazji 60 Zjazdu Tow. Chirurgów Polskich 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; odc.48 Wszystko w skorupce; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Ogniem i mieczem; odc.4 ost.; 2000 serial prod.TVP 21:05 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Enrique Iglesias 21:50 Uczta kinomana; Kamasutra - opowieść o miłości; Kama Sutra - a Tale of Love; 1996 erotyczna baśń prod.indyjsko-angielsko-japońsko-niemieckiej dla dorosłychstereo 23:45 Sportowa Jedynka 00:10 Zakończenie programu 6.55 Film dla niesłyszących: Pogranicze w ogniu - serial TVP 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny - serial prod USA 9.25 Ona, ja, ty 9.50 Na maksa 10.30 Raj na Ziemi - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12.00 Amazing Grace i Chuck - film fab. prod. USA 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Stachursky 16.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial prod. TVP 17.00 Święta wojna - serial TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 19.00 Miłość i zdrada - koncert Ich Troje 20.00 Kraj się śmieje (2) - Niech żyje publiczność! 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.35 Marszałek Piłsudski (8) - serial TVP 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Operetka, premiera 23.50 Miejskie opowieści - film fab. prod. USA 1.30 Mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko - melodramat prod. USA 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|144px 7.00 Madeline - film animowany 7.30 Tęczowy domek - bajka dla dzieci 8.00 zaolzie - magazyn 8.25 Telewizyjne ogłoszenia drobne 8.30 Koncert zyczen 9.00 Święty (24) - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 10.00 Male ojczyzny - cykl 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica - serial dla młodzieży 10.55 Angela Anakonda - film animowany 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - Książka tygodnia 11.30 Wojny bitwy żołnierze - film dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gal 13.00 Sport na luzie 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 TV Katowice proponuje 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14 30 Człowiek i przyroda - film dokumentalny 15.30 Klasztory polskie - film dokumentalny 16.00 Bob Morrison (11, 12) - serial prod. australijskiej 16.45 Gościniec 17.15 Kabaret 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 To jest temat 18.35 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.05 Sport 21.00 Historia dłutem i pędzlem opisana 21.30 Aktualnosci 21.40 Zamki i pałace Śląska 22.00 Ostrze brzytwy - dramat prod. USA 0.10 Jazz nocą 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4x4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Normalny Norman (20) - serial animowany 8.30 Kosmiczne WOjny (11) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla najmłodszych 9.30 Power Rangers (146) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Dharma i Greg (93) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (101) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Jankeska na dworze Krola Artura - film prod. amerykansklej 13.55 Podwojna akcja 2: Kleopatra 2525 (25) - serial sensacyjny 14.50 Benny Hill 15.20 Fundacja Polsat 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Klub Polsatu 16.00 Rodzina zastępcza (79) - polski serial obyczajowy 16.30 Nie mow mamie, że niania nie żyje - film prod. amerykanskiej 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rozbitkowie (15) - senal prod. Kanada-Niemcy 20.00 Życiowa szansa: gra - zabawa 20.55 Zerwane Więzi 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Orbitowanie bez cukru - komediodramat prod. USA 23.55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 0.55 Magazyn sportowy 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pozegnanle 6.15 Telesklep 7.55 Inspektor Gadget (43/86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Animaniacy (7/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Łebski Harry (77/86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wielki wyścig - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przygody Supermana (52/66) - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.30 Paulie - gadający ptak - film rodzinny prod. amerykańskiej 16.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 1.10 Julian Po - film obyczajowy, USA 2.45 Nic straconego - powtorki programów 6.00 Biały Kieł 6.30 Czarny Królewicz - ser. przygodowy 7.00 Klan Sycylijczyków - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 9.10 Czarny królewicz - serial przygodowy 9.40 Biały Kieł - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 10.10 Buszmen w Hongkongu - komedia prod. Hongkong 12.00 KINOmaniak 12.30 Informator prawny 12.45 Informator gospodarczy 13.00 Super VIP - magazyn 13.30 Obieżyświat 14.00 Gangu Olsena skok przez płot - komedia sensacyjna prod. duńskiej 15.50 Łysi i błondynki - reality show 16.50 Bili Cosby i straszne dZieciaki (21) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 17.20 Szczypta smaku (5) - serial komediowy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Jej cały świat (13) - serial komediowy prod. amerykansklej 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (13) - film dokumentalny 19.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 20.00 Łysi i blondynki - reality show 20.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.25 Wokanda - program dok. 21.55 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 22.20 Anioł ciemności 2 - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.25 Misja sprawiedliwości - film sensacyjny prod. Hongkong 1.10 Super VIP 1.40 Strefa P 2.15 Zakończenie RTL 7 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.35 Teleshopping 11.35 Czynnik PSI 3 (powt.) 12.25 Wojna w czasie (powt.) 14.00 Teleshopping 14.30 Słoneczny patrol (powt.) 15.25 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - film przyr. 16.20 Phil - oszust Collins - kom. sens. austral . 18.00 Puma - szkoła męstwa - serial sens. niem. 19.00 Bez fikcji : Łowcy nagród -film dok. 20.00 Selekcja naturalna - thriller USA 21.45 Mroczna planeta - film s.f. USA 23.30 Wyznania tancerki egzotycznej (powt.) 1.10 Puma (powt.) 2.00 Selekcja naturalna (powt.) 3.30 Teleshopping thumb|left|120px 06:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 64 - Rodzinna tęsknota; serial prod. TVP; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polacy w Maroku; reportaż Izy Bojarewicz; powt. 07:35 Spotkania z tradycją; Młodzi laureaci Posiad Gawędziarskich i Konkursu Gry Na Unikatowych Instr. Lud.; program Magdaleny Makaruk 08:00 Krecik ze snu - film animowany dla dzeci; powt. 08:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Muzyczne Maksymy Maksymiuka; Sztuka dyrygowania (1) 08:55 Spotkanie z literaturą; Polska poezja współczesna cz. 1; widowisko poetyckie Barbary Kuligowskiej 09:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 338 - Lubczykowe zabiegi; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 339 - Namiętności; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:15 Wspomnień czar; Florian; 1936 film fab. prod. polskiej (88') (cz. -biały); reż: Leonard Buczkowski; wyk: Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Tadeusz Fijewski 11:45 U wód...; W chopinowskim kurorcie; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Krecik w mieście - film animowany dla dzieci 12:50 Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka; Claude Debussy - Popołudnie fauna 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Andrzeja w Suchedniowie 14:05 Teatr dla Dzieci; Szczęśliwy książę; 1996 autor: Oscar Wilde (26'); reż: Agnieszka Lipiec - Wróblewska; wyk: Jan Peszek, Jagoda Stach, Adam Ferency, Edyta Olszówka 14:30 Koncert Unicef dzieciom 14:55 Spotkanie z Balladą; Witajcie w Kopydłowie cz. 1 15:50 Biografie; Janek; film dokumentalny Mariana Kubery (o działalności społeczno-politycznej i twórczości publicystycznej Edmunda Osmańczyka) 16:30 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 M jak miłość; odc. 14; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska 17:55 Potopowe kłopoty - film animowany dla dorosłych; powt. 18:05 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa; Baby górą cz. 1; (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Joanna Bartel, Andrzej Grabowski, Jerzy Ofierski, Kabaret Elita i inni 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 7 /13/ - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 19:55 Obywatel świata; 1991 dramat psychologiczny prod. polskiej (80'); reż: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Jan Frycz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Marek Kondrat, Piotr Siwkiewicz-Shivak 21:15 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej; Warszawa da się lubić (1); stereo 22:30 Panorama 22:52 Pogoda 22:55 Sport-telegram 23:00 Rząd Polski 1939 - 1945; cz. 2 - Osaczeni; film dok. Marka Drążewskiego 00:05 Sportowa Jedynka 00:25 Spotkania z tradycją; Młodzi laureaci Posiad Gawędziarskich i Konkursu Gry Na Unikatowych Instr. Lud.; program Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 00:50 U wód...; W chopinowskim kurorcie; powt. 01:05 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci; powt. 01:15 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 7 /13/ - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Obywatel świata; 1991 dramat psychologiczny prod. polskiej (80'); reż: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Jan Frycz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Marek Kondrat, Piotr Siwkiewicz-Shivak; powt. 03:20 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej; Warszawa da się lubić (1); stereo; powt. 04:35 Zaproszenie; Trzy kultury Włodawy; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Wielkie żarcie; odc. 3 - Kapłon we flaszy i inne frykasy; powt. 05:50 6,5,4,3,2,1... - film animowany dla dorosłych; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 07.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 08.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 09.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 10.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 121) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 11.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 47) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 12.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 48) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 13.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 49) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 14.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 50) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 15.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 16.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 17.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 18.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 19.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 20.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 121) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.). Laurita nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że najbliżsi ukrywali przed nią prawdę. Luis Felipe wychodzi zwycięsko z kolejnej rozprawy sądowej. Jose Ignacio planuje zamach na życie Yolandy. 21.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 47) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 22.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 48) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 23.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 49) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 24.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 50) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 01.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) WTK 07.55 Progrm dnia 08.00 Stulecie filmu: Science fiction (2) - film dokumentalny 08.50 P│omienie serca - film krótkometrazowy 09.05 Muzyka 10.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Magia kina: Czarodzieje animacji - film dokumentalny 11.30 Życie, to długa, spokojna rzeka - komedia / Francja 1988 13.00 Zabawa po irlandzku - komedia / Australia 1999 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Studio Sport 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Konkurs dla telewidzów 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom 18.10 Z komputerem na ty - poradnik 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.05 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 19.25 Tajemnice Żeńszenia 20.00 Smak wiśni - film obyczajowy / Iran 1997 21.40 Z planu filmowego 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Arena - magazyn sportowy 22.50 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 23.10 Modna Poznanianka - reportaż 23.25 Z przymrużeniem oka - komediodramat / Wlk. Brytania/USA 1985 01.10 Muzyka 01.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku